14 de febrero
by Vesper Bond
Summary: Reto de San Valentín '07 del foro de Dramione. Porque a veces las cosas pueden salir como uno quiere.


**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

El día había amanecido algo nublado. Pero eso a los demás ciudadanos londinenses les daba igual, así eran la mayoría de sus días. Pero para cierta castaña ese día brillaba de manera especial, a pesar de que el sol no asomara entre las nubes.

Era especial porque era 14 de febrero una fecha muy señalada para ella y además era San Valentín.

Se desperezó en la cama. Miró al techo unos segundos, sonrió. Era San Valentín. Miró a su derecha, había un bulto que por su respiración acompasada se sabía que dormía. Le dio un ligero empujón y dijo:

-Vamos dormilón. Despierta de una vez.

-Mmmm…cinco minutos más.-dijo adormilado.

-De cinco minutos nada. Arriba!!-cogió la colcha por los bordes y tiró de ella hasta destapar por completo al ocupante de la cama.

-Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!-Draco se levantó corriendo y fue detrás de la castaña, que se acababa de encerrar en el baño.-Cuando salgas verás la que te espera.

A los pocos minutos salió. Y le sorprendió un poco lo que vio. Draco estaba acurrucado en la cama ,con la colcha mal puesta por encima y durmiendo. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. No se acordaba de que día era. Bajó a desayunar y dejó al rubio en la cama.

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

Mientras se calentaba el agua para su té matinal, la castaña lavaba los platos de la noche anterior. Miró al frente al oír voces. Eran sus vecinos. Un matrimonio de la misma edad que ellos. Vio como él se despedía de su esposa besándola tiernamente. Cuando se fue a subir al coche ella le gritó:

-Feliz día de San Valentín!

-Es verdad.-dijo él. Salió del coche se acercó apresurado a una de sus macetas arrancó una rosa y se la entregó a su esposa.- Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también, cariño.-Y la volvió a besar.

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

_El pitido de la tetera la sacó de su trance y la devolvió a su cocina. Se secó las manos y se giró para sacar la tetera del fuego. Lo que vio al girarse la dejó sin habla. Draco, estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con un ramo de doce rosas rojas en una mano y una caja de bombones en la otra._

_-Draco pensaba que …_

_-Pensabas que no me había acordado que día es hoy?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas, de las suyas._

_-Pues sí. Pero creía que estabas dormido como cuando salí del baño…-pero el rubio se acercó a ella mientras hablaba y la calló._

_-Ssssshh…-el beso que le dio la pillo desprevenida, era un beso dulce y lento._

_Después del beso, se separaron y se miraron durante unos segundos. Draco le entregó a su esposa las flores y los bombones._

_-He planeado un día muy especial y romántico para los dos, Hermione.-dijo mientras servía el té._

_-Día?_

_-Sí._

_-Te refieres a todo el día?_

_-Sí. Al día de hoy, no me refiero sólo a la mañana sino también a la…_

_-No piensas ir al trabajo!!!!!!!_

_-No, y tú tampoco. No eras tú la que decía que el día de San Valentín es un día especial y que se debe pasar con la persona que se ama?-dijo como si estuviera pensando en quién lo había dicho._

_-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que haya que dejar de lado nuestras obligaciones._

_-Pues a mí me da igual. Hoy es nuestro día y te pienso secuestrar.-se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la de Hermione, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la puerta._

_-A dónde vamos, Draco?_

_-Ya lo verás._

_Pasearon por Kensington Gradens, subieron a una barca y tomaron unos sándwich a modo de comida mientras estaban en ella y veían a los niños jugar en la hierba, a los jóvenes tumbados dedicándose besos y caricias. No por nada era San Valentín._

_Pasaron la tarde en el parque cercano a su casa. Se sentaron en un banco y se dedicaron el uno al otro, se decían palabras de amor, se hacían promesas…_(N/A: Lo típico en los enamorados, no??XD)

_Y la noche…La noche fue especial. Cenaron en casa, la mesa estaba decorada con flores y velas. Una botella de vino se enfriaba en la mesa, dentro de una cubitera. Toda la salita estaba decorada con velas, para darle un toque más íntimo.Cuando la castaña lo vio se quedó sin palabras._

_Hermione se puso un vestido de seda roja y de tirantes, era bastante corto, pero no saldrían de casa esa noche. Y Draco se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca._

_Cenaron tranquilamente,sin prisas. Pero al llegar los postres la tranquilidad desapareció. Se recostaron en el sofá grande, que estaba cerca de la mesita donde habían cenado. El rubio hizo aparecer un pequeño cuenco de cristal lleno de fresas y otro lleno de chocolate fundido. Hicieron el amor de forma dulce _(N/A: fresas, chocolate..)_ y sensual. Se durmieron abrazados, pero un fuerte pitido la despertó._

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hermione!Eso lleva sonando un buen rato quieres quitar de una vez la tetera del fuego?!-dijo Draco desde la habitación.

-Se había quedado embobada mirando a la ventana y soñando despierta. Retiró la tetera y se dispuso a desayunar.

Iba en el coche camino a casa. No estaba de humor. Podría ser San Valentín pero su día había sido una completa mierda.

Primero fue a buscar a Ginny, compañera suya de trabajo. Ambas trabajaban en _El Profeta. _Pero no iba a ir, pues su amado Harry y ella se habían ido a parís a celebrar el día de los enamorados.

Después todas sus compañeras de trabajo hablaban entre ellas, sobre todo las que tenían pareja, de lo que les habían o iban regalado sus novios y lo que les habían o iban a regalar ellas.

Encima su jefe le había pedido que redactara un artículo sobre como se vive ese día tan señalado tanto en el Londres _muggle_ como en el mágico. Como es hija de _muggles_ era la indicada, le dijo el muy …(Palabras de Hermione). Artículo que tuvo que redactar al menos 15 veces, pues no sabía por donde cogerlo. Su día de San Valentín era patético. En algún momento, sobre todo cuando abrían la puerta de su despacho( sin llamar, por cierto) pensaba que sería Draco que venía a "salvarla" y a "secuestrarla" para pasar el resto del día juntos. Pero en cuanto su jefe la llamaba la atención volvía al realidad y se volvía a ver en su despacho, lleno de papeles y con su jefe mirándola de forma reprobatoria por ignorarle.

Ese había sido su día. 14 de Febrero? Ja, para la castaña ese había sido el peor día de su vida.

Por qué no todo sale como uno quiere?

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

Hermione entró en casa, dejó el abrigo y el bolso en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Pero el olor a fresa y la tenue luz la hizo de tenerse. Se quedó sin habla. La salita estaba decorada como en su sueño, la mesa tenía puesto dos servicios y tenía una rosa a modo de decoración junto a un candelabro que alumbraba una cena bastante más apetitosa que el sándwich que tuvo que malcomer en el trabajo. Se acercó cogió la rosa entre sus manos, la olió y se pinchó con una espina, haciendo sangrar levemente un dedo.

-Ten más cuidado.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Draco, que la abrazaba por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello.

-Esto está precioso, Draco. Pensaba que…

-Que no me había acordado?-pregunto el rubio girándola para verle la cara.

-Pues si.-dijo tímidamente bajando el rostro. A pesar de llevar cuatro años casados, la mirada intensa del rubio seguía haciéndola enrojecer.

-Cómo me voy a olvidar de nuestro aniversario de boda y del día de San Valentín? Tan mal marido soy?- hizo un puchero y Hermione se empezó a reír y él también.

Se besaron olvidándose del tiempo y el espacio, como si estuvieran en otro lugar. Y pasaron una muy agradable noche del 14 de febrero.

_Porque a veces,sólo a veces, las cosas pueden salir como uno quiere._

**»--(¯v´¯)-»14 de Febrero«-(¯v´¯)--« **

* * *

Voilà!! Tirarme los ratones d vuestros PCs, abstenganse pantallas, sobre todo las q no son d LCD ¬.¬8 duelen...) XDDDDDDDDD

K os parece, bueno, malo, pésimo...???

Acepto todo tipo d críticas.

Saludos, nos leemos.

Vesper.


End file.
